disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tessie
Tessie- 'to relacja występująca w serialu Jessie. '''Tessie = '('T/'ony i J/'''essie) to romantyczna relacja pomiędzy Jessie i Tony'm. Są parą od odcinka The Princess and the Pea Brain. Jest duża możliwość, że Tony i Jessie pobiorą się w 3 sezonie. Momenty Tessie Sezon 1 New York, New Nanny * Gdy Taksówkarz wyrzuca Jessie z auta, Tony pomaga jej wstać. * Tony daje Jessie kluczyki od helikoptera Morgana. Used Karma * Tony daje Jessie kosz delikatesów. * Tony pamaga Jessie nieść zakupy * Tony zaprasze Jessie na randkę * Tony chce się umówić z Jessie na randkę. * Tony i Jessie idą na randkę * Tony chce pocałować Jessie * Jessie daje Tony'emu "Pieprzem po twarzy" One Day Wonders * Tony chce powiedzieć Jessie, że J.J. to oszust. * Tony kręci teledysk Jessie * Tony chce iść z Jessie do parku The Princess and the Pea Brain * Tony daje Jessie jabłko * Tony jest zazdrosny gdy Jessie umawia się na randkę z Brody'm. * W opowieśći Zuri: ** Tony'emu spodobała się Jessie ** Tony był zazdrosny gdy Brody był z Jessie ** Tony chciał zdobyć Jessie ** Tony walczył o Jessie ** Jessie powiedziała, ze Tony jest słodki ** Tony uratował Jessie przed smokiem ** Tony i Jessie zakochali się w sobie * Jessie i Tony zostają Parą. Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation * Tony daje Jessie róże * Tony i Jessie pomagają Chesterfield * Tony pokazuje Jessie filmik z windy * Jessie przeprasza Tony'ego, że nie poszli na randkę. Evil Times Two * Tony przeprasza Jessie, że nie mogą pójść na randkę. * Tony mówi, ze Jessie nawet splaskana wygląda olśniewająco. * Tony rozdziela walczące Jessie i Angele * Tony przytula Jessie. Tempest in a Teacup * Jessie daje Tony'emu prezent z okazji ich czwartej pierwszej randki * Tony i Jessie umawiają się na piątą pierwszą randkę. * Idą na randkę. * Tony daje Jessie bukiecik. * Wpadają do Wielkiej Filiżanki. * Tańczą wolnego. * Pierwszy Pocałunek. Sezon 2 The Whining * Tony zaprasza Jessie na imprezę. * Tony pomaga Jessie przygotowac jedzenie na impreze * Tony uspokaja Jessie * Tony obejmuje Jessie Green Eyed Monsters * Jessie i Tony idą na Randkę. * Tony chce pocałować Jessie * Tony jest zazdrosny gdy Jessie spędza więcej czasu z Oficerem Pettey. * Tony "walczy" z Peteyem o Jessie, choc Petey nie jest w niej zakochany * Tony drugi raz chce pocałować Jessie * Tony i Jessie idą na przejażdżke konno. The Trouble with Tessie * Tony daje Jessie koszulkę z napisem "Tessie" * Tony zaprasza Jessie na kolacje z jego rodziną. * Tony pokazuje Jessie mieszkanie. * Jessie myśli, że Tony chce się jej oświadczyć. Why Do Foils Fall in Love? * Jessie i Tony obchodzą rocznice. * Jessie piszę piosenkę dla Tony'ego. * Tony zapomina o rocznicy * Jessie pisze złą piosenkę o Tony'm * Okazuje się, ze Jessie pomyliła daty rocznicy * Jessie przeprasza Tony'ego za piosenkę i za pomylenie dat * Jessie bierze Tony'ego na scene * Jessie i Tony przytulają się * Tony i Jessie uciekają Break-Up and Shape-Up * Jessie jest zazdrosna gdy przyjeżdża była Tony'ego. * Tony jest zazdrosny gdy przyjeżdża były Jessie. * Tony i Jessie umawiają się na "podwójną randkę" z Tedem i Vicky. * Jessie i Tony zrywają. * Tony i Jessie zostają przyjaciółmi * Tony i Jessie przytulają się już jako przyjaciele Sezon 3 The Blind Date, the Cheapskate, & the Primate * Tony i Jessie nawzajem wystawiają sie na randki w ciemno * Tonyidzie ratować Jessie na jej randke. Fanon * Kolor Relacji - '''Brązowy. '''Jessie ma Jasno Brązowe włosy, a Tony ciemno Brązowe. * Sef Relacji - '''Zuri Ross. '''Zuri w odcinku The Princess and the Pea Brain chciała zeswatać Jessie z Tonym. * Dzień Relacji Tessie - '''24 lutego 2012. '''Data premiery odcinka The Princess and the Pea Brain. * Wróg Relacji - '''Luke Ross. '''Zakochał się w Jessie i nie chciał żeby była z innym. * Numer Relacji - '''10. '''Tony ma w imieniu 4 litery, a Jessie 6 co daje 10. Kategoria:Relacje